Patchy319
Summary Patchy319, now known as Dadd_yPatchy, is nearly a renaissance man. He mostly is a political man, however, he has dabbled in other areas. Such as, being a businessman, working for numerous other public departments, and even starting various questionable groups. Join Firestone around January of 2018. Pre-Firestone Before Firestone, Patchy319 had joined Roblox on 6/12/2011. He had been involved in many ventures since then. The most notable ones would be Rockport, TRC, Capital Coffee, Coffee Corner, Docklands, and various other small groups. In his early roblox days, he would meet many comrades who he still has contact with today. However, many have been lost, due to various incidents and breaks. JAJWC, now known as JamesDeeks, is in fact in Firestone! Patchy and JAJ both worked together on a great thing known as Coffee Corner. This was a small coffee group, that quickly became bigger over the years. Patchy319 had made many achievements in States such as Docklands and Rockport. In TRC, he had achieved the rank of MR Commander, and gained one unsuccessful recommendation for HR. He had ran for various positions in Rockport, such as Deputy Mayor, under JAJWC's Campaign for Mayor. These early states, allowed Patchy to get hooked on government, although, not dedicated yet. It gave him an itch to keep writing. He recalls getting up early on his old HP Windows Vista desktop and slowly typing his glorious speeches before he had to depart for school. Early Political Career Everyone starts somewhere. Patchy's somewhere was County Government. After the sad realization he had a criminal record and could not run for election, he had it expunged. Once it was expunged, he ran for a short 14 day County Council special election and tenure, under the Brotix Administration. I would then go on to serve under many tenures in the county government, and city governments alike. One of his first bills was A Bill To Reinstate City Governments. This would be crucial to the success of his career in his state. He remade Arborfield from the ground up. Despite city governments lacking power extremely. City of Arborfield Patchy319 built The City of Arborfield Government from scratch, from the ground up. He worked his way up the ranks and made it the most developed city government to date. He first became an Advisor to the Mayor, JollyPopLolly. They both worked well together. Patchy did most of the work, and he went a long with it. However, Arborfield would not be what it is today without Jolly. Jolly was responsible for the biggest thing in The City of Arborfield's History... The Rose! Without this, the city would not have the developed branding that it does today. Arborfield Bill Seal.png|First City Seal Newarborred.png|New City Seal Arborflag.png|Newest Flag Patchy has seemed to lost contact with JollyPopLolly, after he left Firestone. Patchy would go on to steal the deputy mayor position from realblockgrills123 on 5/18/18. This would prove to be the best decision for real to make, as it allowed Patchy to further progress the city. Many ordinances, laws, ect were made by Patchy; some questionable and some useful. For the most part, these laws were useful, however, they lacked enforcement; thus negating their purpose. The City of Arborfield had made a Community College! It was a failure for the most part, it was to test Redwood's Idea at the time, beat them to the punch. It failed, due to inactivity, lack of interest, ect. Patchy would later become Mayor of Arborfield, leading the city even further. Under his administration, many offices and such were made to ensure laws were properly reviewed legally and such. Patchy made an easy resource for deputies to use on their patrols, that contained all City of Arborfield Ordinances. This did not help people enforce it, but was useful. The website is still up at the time of writing, it may be found at http://arborfield.xyz/ . The City of Arborfield was the most active city government under Patchy's Tenure, today, it is the most inactive. The City of Arborfield developed many questionable things during Patchy's Tenure, like most of his tenures. Notably, the City of Arborfield Militia. The City of Arborfield fought many supreme court, civil suits, ect all for the people! Despite city councils being abolished at the time, The City of Arborfield attempted to make a committee for reviewing charter amendments and such. Due to it having many similarities to City Councils, it was removed by supreme court order. Incidents Patchy has been the spark of numerous incidents in Firestone as a whole. Below are some of the most notable. Removal of MACK via County Council In June 2018, Makebashi, the Council Chairperson, organized the county council to go behind the County Executive's back and remove the Fire Chief MACK. This however, ended up in tons of drama, ect. Everyone else on the council did not have the balls to present such a bill to remove MACK, but Patchy did. Thus, he did. He was even in SCFD at the time, however, this action did not affect his SCFD Career in any form. Most people have forgotten of this incident. He would later take note of this failure, and act upon it when he had the chance to remove him, he did. Downfall of The FBI Patchy basically lead the downfall of the Firestone FBI. Him, and another agent, were ordered to conduct an investigation of PewDiePie, with such little evidence. This investigation lead to the downfall of the FBI, of which, it still is now dead today. The Firestone FBI has now been replaced by The Congressional Oversight Committee, and other various divisions, departments, ect. Communist Courthouse Incident On 9/23/18, Patchy went to the courthouse and messed around. Not much is to be released about this incident. However, it was the reason he was forced to resign or face impeachment. The Great Dismissal As named after Joseph Stalin's Great Purge, which Patchy has striven to be in most of his tenures. This incident involved the dismissal of 5 county employees from the Stapleton County Sheriff's Office, and it's consequent SWAT Division. County Premier Patchy had recognized the many issues SWAT had been facing, he brought these issues up, and was kicked out of the chats due to it. Consequently, due to them not complying with his orders, and consequently violating the county charter, they were dismissed. There was additional reasons to the removal of some people, such as immaturity. They were all reinstated soon after Patchy's impeachment; all of his hard work reversed. Despite sergeants like Exotic being the reason this was a thing in the first place. The Great Dismissal has been definitely misrepresented by people in Firestone. It is recommended you contact Patchy for more information, before finalizing your opinion. The Great Dismissal, like other incidents by patchy, have resulted in many memes. Category:People Category:Person Category:County